I Owe You Two
by Ninjago Nuisance
Summary: Movie!verse bruiseshipping. Jay and Cole finally get some alone time after having to deal with their busy schedules.


Cole adjusted the strap of his duffel bag, lugging it awkwardly as he hopped the fence that circled the warehouse, landing with practiced ease. Brushing off the dirt he'd kicked up, the ebony haired teen righted himself and strode around the building towards the back entrance.

On his way he passed countless _no trespassing_ signs, and was mindful not to trigger their alarm system, rounding the condemned building and coming up to the metal two paneled door.

"Hey guys," he said casually while rapping his knuckles against the metallic barrier, "let me in."

He could hear the sound of the locks being unbolted, and the rattling of the small chain they had latched to the interior of the door frame, before the door itself opened just a sliver.

"Password, please," Kai said smugly.

"Dude," Cole deadpanned. "Just let me in."

"That's not the password," Kai singsonged. "It's like you don't want to get in."

"I'll break the door down." Cole challenged. Kai sized him up for a moment, closed the door and unlatched it, throwing it open seconds later.

"I'm not fixing another thing you break," he jabbed a finger towards his fellow ninja, "so you get a pass this time."

"Sure, dude," Cole shoved past Kai and walked into the warehouse made secret lair, dumping his bag on the table near his parked mech and walking to the living space.

The ninja had designated this particular area specifically for hanging out. They'd dragged a few sofas and chairs in, rolled out a carpet, fixed up some of the tossed arcade machines and even managed to get a TV set up. Thanks to Jay and Nya, anyway, since the duo were able to get a generator running to provide the much-needed power.

That area was now occupied by the remainder of the group, with Lloyd at one of the arcade machines, Zane seated in a chair reading a book, Nya seated opposite Zane on her phone and Jay on the sofa fiddling some handheld device he'd been building.

"Hey guys," Cole said as he walked over and plopped himself down unceremoniously beside Jay on the couch, "sorry I'm so late."

"Dad have you running errands again?" Jay ventured as he set his work down on the coffee table in front of his knees. Cole rested his head, laying it against the back of the sofa, grunting.

"Yeah, but I really hadn't expected it to take this long," he bemoaned.

"You didn't miss much," Nya chimed in as her thumbs furiously tapped at her phone screen, "but I'm close to calling it a night."

"Yeah," Lloyd stifled a yawn with his hand as he walked over to the group, "if we call it a night now we can head out for breakfast in the morning?"

Cole tossed a knowing glance to Jay, who returned it with a sheepish side glance and a subtle blush. "Yeah," the black ninja hummed, "sounds like a good idea."

It didn't take long for the ninja to orient themselves, some of them occupying the couches and others in sleeping bags and makeshift beds on the floor.

Once lights out hit, and the snores and sleeping murmurs were all that Cole could hear, he turned over and lightly tapped Jay. "You up?"

"Yeah," a whispered reply answered him, "n-now?"

"Definitely." Cole grinned mischievously as he threw off his covers and carefully stood. On his feet, he walked past his slumbering teammates, gesturing for Jay to follow his lead. The smaller of the two did as Cole motioned, rising to his feet and following after his fellow ninja.

The pair rounded Cole's mech, coming around to the back, to an area where Cole would steal some alone time before and after missions. He'd constructed himself a little nook specifically for relaxation. It consisted of several cushions and discarded seats – which were intended to be installed in his mech, but later designs had him standing while piloting, so they were scrapped – and a few blankets thrown carelessly over them. It looked messy, but it was comfortable.

"Here?" Jay asked, surprised. "This is _your_ area."

Cole laughed a bit at the emphasis put on 'your'. "I know, man," he said, "but it's the only comfortable place to fool around." Cole turned back and looked down at Jay, who'd managed to keep up with his stride and was basically glued to his back. "Unless you want to try fitting us both in the cockpit of your jet?"

Jay spared him a look. "You think we could both fit in there?"

"Exactly," Cole thumbed towards the mess of cushions and blankets he unironically referred to as his _Chill Zone_ , "hence why we're going here. Now c'mon, and keep your voice down, you don't want us to get caught, do you?"

"I'll keep quiet, I promise," Jay said matter-of-factly while raising his left hand, "ninja's honour."

"Sure." Cole moved aside and signaled for Jay to squeeze past him. Jay obliged, momentarily running his body past Cole's, which proved to be more than enough to excite both boys as each stiffened for a brief second.

Wriggling his way around the scattered pieces of machinery and metal, Jay climbed into the tiny nest of bedding, comfortably finding a position on his back with his torso slightly elevated by several pillows.

Cole then followed, stepping around with slightly less elegance, being less nimble than Jay. He worked his way over, getting down onto the retreat, and moving until he was looming above Jay. His hands were at either side of the blue ninja, and his knees at either side of Jay's legs, leaving him effectively pinning the brunette beneath his body.

Azure eyes met chestnut, both boys taking a moment to admire the other, enjoying the tender silence they shared.

"Hey," Cole smiled lopsidedly.

"Hey yourself," Jay replied softly while reaching his right hand up to tangle in Cole's coarse black hair, "c'mere…"

Complying with Jay's gentle command, Cole dipped his head down while Jay leaned up, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Heads tilting, the two inched closer together, with Cole being the first to part his lips. Jay mewled a soft sound at the feeling of Cole's tongue swiping across his lower lip, tentatively parting his own lips and meeting Cole's advances with his own, his tongue stroking back.

Taking this as the invitation it was, Cole's hands found their way to Jay's sides, at first just roaming them while the pair kissed.

The longer they remained kissing, the bolder Cole grew, his hands now freely groping over Jay's stomach and hips, with Jay's own arms winding their way around Cole's body to paw at his broad back.

Growing ever more confident with his ministrations, the Master of Earth began sliding his palms down the front of Jay's torso, creeping slowly until a moan escaped Jay's lips and interrupted their otherwise muted session.

"You promised you'd keep quiet," Cole whispered, keeping his own voice down, and his hands stopping their descent down Jay's quivering body.

"I…I will," the brunette replied weakly, "it's just…kind of hard…when you're touching me."

Cole snorted a laugh. "I mean, this was _your_ idea, and I sort of have to touch you for this to work."

Jay's cheeks reddened to a deep crimson and he stifled a throaty whine. "C-Cole…"

"I won't stop," he assured smoothly, "but you need to keep your voice down." Jay nodded his head rapidly in understanding. "Good." Cole's hands resumed their drop, rubbing along Jay's prone sides and over his front, teasing his abdomen through the material of his shirt.

Jay parted his lips slightly, letting out the tiniest sound of pleasure, but quickly sealed his lips upon seeing Cole's darkened eyes in the minimal lighting.

"Quite now, bluebell," the taller teen husked, deftly moving his hands under the hem of Jay's shirt and rubbing them over his lightly toned stomach. The sudden presence of Cole's hands made Jay's stomach twitch, his muscles quivering under the tactile touch.

Biting at the inside of his cheek, Jay tried to remain still and quiet, too far gone to be able to let Cole stop now.

Undeterred by the tiny tremors he felt beneath his fingertips, Cole slid his hands over the expanse of lightly freckled skin, reacquainting himself. It had been a while since the duo had last enjoyed some alone time, and Cole was more than a little eager to roam his greedy hands all over Jay's body.

"You feel really warm," he cooed softly, sliding his hands along Jay's bare sides, then over and down the front of his stomach. "This good?"

"Y-Yeah," Jay breathed softly.

It was difficult for him to relax and remain still under Cole's hands, his body wanting desperately to writhe and squirm, but he fought back and suppressed the urge to move about. He tried, instead, to focus on the slightest movements of Cole's fingertips as they ghosted over his skin. In doing so, he began to visibly relax, and was soon all but melting under the delicate caressing.

"That's it," Cole hummed softly while his hands moved down and teased above the waist of Jay's track pants, "just relax for me."

Jay did as Cole requested and slumped back more, his lips slightly parted to allow hot puffs of breath to escape them. He couldn't help but slowly lose himself to the delicate touches from hands which, for all intents and purposes, appeared incapable of such gingerly movements. It never ceased to amaze Jay just how downright tender Cole could be.

With every little rub over his hips and lower abdomen, the warmth that had started in his stomach migrated southward, pooling between his legs and causing a familiar stirring. He knew it wouldn't take long before Cole would take notice of what was going on between his thighs.

A click of the tongue made Jay refocus on Cole's face, with darkening azure meeting deep earthy brown, and Jay couldn't help but utter the tiniest whine.

"Excited already?" The Master of Earth purred in a seductive way, casually moving one of his hands down to rub the prominent bulge that had pushed against the material of Jay's pants. "Looks like someone's eager." Cole punctuated his statement by ever so gently giving Jay a squeeze.

Jay uttered a breathy gasp that was just shy of being too loud, but it didn't stop Cole from resuming his groping, his hand now teasingly pressing down.

"C-Cole, please," Jay whimpered, "I…I don't think I can handle being teased…" His pearly whites gnawed at his lower lip as he peered down beseechingly. Cole appeared to muse on that for a brief moment, finally relenting his lewd massage and withdrawing his hand.

"Hardly fair, bluebell," he said matter-of-factly while his hands unfastened the drawstrings of Jay's pants. "You always tease me."

"N-Not intentionally!" Jay harshly whispered his retort while his body squirmed in anticipation for what was to come.

"Sure," Cole hummed while digging his fingers into the material of Jay's pants, tugging them down off his slender hips.

Jay chewed even more at his already bruising lower lip as the soft fabric of his bottoms rubbed over his aching member, brushing along the whole of his length until it was finally able to spring free.

Cole was almost taken aback by the sudden appearance of Jay's fully exposed manhood, which bobbed slightly as the Master of Lightning fidgeted, shifting side to side anxiously.

"You're not wearing underwear?" Cole's brows raised in surprise and his eyes flicked to Jay's increasingly reddening face.

"N-No, 'cause…y'know, I thought, uh, we'd be…well…y'said we could…" The brunette stammered, struggling to find his words and articulate them into fully formed sentences. Cole chuffed, amused.

"I'm not complaining, Jay." He said as his hand wrapped around Jay's shaft, working into a steady stroke along the length of it, which sent a sudden jolt of pleasure up along the teen's spine, manifesting itself in stray blue sparks which fired off wildly from his shoulders.

The sudden presence of electricity was enough to momentarily provide some dim ambient lighting, which only served to spread the already growing smirk across Cole's face even faster, while his hand continued to work the squirming boy's cock.

"You like this, Jay?" Cole practically purred while pumping Jay's throbbing member, occasionally stopping to swipe his thumb over the leaking tip.

" _Hnn_ –yes, yes…" the brunette replied breathlessly, his arms clamped tightly to his sides and his hands balling into the blankets beneath his writhing body.

"I can make it better," the ebony haired teen offered, his usually soft eyes darkened with lust.

"B-Better…? P-Please, Cole," Jay implored, knowing all too well to what his companion was referring.

Jay's beseeching tone was more than enough incentive to spur Cole into action. Leaning in close while sliding his hand down until it was securely around the base of Jay's cock, the Master of Earth parted his lips and flicked his tongue out, licking up along the underside of his captive's shaft.

Almost immediately Jay moaned, failing spectacularly to stifle it, which caused Cole to pull back.

"Jay," Cole hissed reprimandingly, "quiet, remember? You don't want to wake the others…" Jay uttered a shaky whimper, his hips bucking up involuntarily, desperate to return Cole's attention where it was so urgently required. "If you want to get blown then you better not moan like that again," black warned blue, " _no matter how much I like hearing it…_ " He added under his breath.

Jay righted himself as quickly as he could, swallowing back several whimpers that threatened to escape him. "I-I'll b…be quiet…" He promised. Cole wasn't entirely convinced, but he was as eager to get back to what he was doing as Jay was.

This time, Cole forewent his teasing licks, opting instead to just wrap his lips around the first few inches of Jay's length. This action garnered a sharp breath from Jay, which Cole mercifully ignored, and instead started to suck.

It took all that Jay had not to make noise. His body begged and pleaded to let loose a string of pleasured moans and gasps, but he fought them back, the tiniest part of him in the far reaches of his mind still aware enough to know that Cole would stop if he were to break the silence.

Cole, however, was deviously cruel. He still had to tease Jay. He had to swirl his tongue around the way he knew Jay liked, suck him at varying intensities, and bob his head to a soundless rhythm.

Oh, and moan, of course.

He moaned softly, the sound just barely audible to Jay, although he felt it more than anything. The satisfied purr that rumbled from Cole as he sucked was more than enough to cause Jay to shiver in delight.

The time spent busied by schoolwork and training took away from these private moments, and Jay wasn't likely to last long, now that he was finally able to do these things with Cole.

Admittedly, he'd been thinking about it all day. Well, more like all week.

It was by his suggestion that they'd agreed to do this, and when Cole shrugged his shoulders casually and nodded, Jay could swear his heart would beat out of his rib cage.

They had always fooled around when completely alone. Either at Cole's house when his father was away with the Royal Blacksmiths, or at Jay's house when Ed and Edna would go on their semi-weekly trips out of town to buy scrap for their projects.

The idea of sneaking around behind their teammates wasn't even a thought. Not until Lou went on off-season and Jay's parents took on a client that needed them home at the Junkyard. These past few weeks of only stealing kisses and hugs only when they could had them both pent up.

Jay was about ready to burst.

His blue eyes trained themselves on Cole, watching as his boyfriend eagerly bobbed his head, sucking him with vigor. It was clear he'd missed this too.

"C-Cole," Jay gasped slightly, feeling a familiar sensation building up. Cole knew from that tone what was coming, so he started moving faster, sliding his tongue along the underside of Jay's cock while he sucked.

With his head falling back, Jay bucked his hips and clenched his fingers into the material of the blankets beneath his body, cumming with a soft moan. Cole didn't appear to take notice of the involuntary noise, instead focusing on swallowing around Jay, making sure keep from spilling any excess.

Once spent, Jay slumped back against the mess of pillows and blankets, panting softly. Cole pulled his mouth up and off Jay slowly, wiping his lips with the back of his hand while smiling.

"Good?" He presumed.

Jay nodded weakly. "Y-Yeah." With effort, he propped himself back up on his elbows and smiled back shyly. "Your turn?"

"Absolutely," Cole purred, moving to climb back over Jay when someone spoke up out of view.

"You guys hear that?" Came Kai's voice, the Master of Fire sounding groggy, even at a distance.

"Hnn– _no_ ," Lloyd murmured sleepily, sounding only half awake.

"Where are Jay and Cole?" Zane inquired flatly, the faint blue glow of his eyes visible from their hiding place.

"Turn your eyes down, bro," Kai said as the sound of him turning over punctuated his annoyance. "They're probably out on a midnight snack run or something."

Cole dipped his head down and leaned to Jay's ear, his lips brushing the shell of it and his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"You owe me one for later," he said in a deep sultry voice, "maybe even two for the added wait." Jay's entire body shivered in response and he nodded quickly.

"I owe you two…"


End file.
